1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitary hand shields and, more particularly, to disposable hand shields useful for protecting one's hand from germs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, people have become more aware and educated about the presence of germs. Germs that are present on certain surfaces, such as door knobs, are very susceptible to spreading from one person to another. Areas such as bathrooms, hospital rooms, doctors' exam rooms, and kitchens typically have an abundance of unwanted germs present. Washing one's hands is a good defense against germs, but does not protect the hand from germs when subsequently opening a door, etc. It is, therefore, desirable to have available a device for protecting one's hand or hands from germs when contacting surfaces such as doors and door knobs.
The present invention, therefore, seeks to provide a device for protecting one's hand from germs.
Another advantage being sought by the present invention is a disposable device for protecting one's hand from germs which is easy to make, easy to use, and is comfortable to wear.